Beauty and The Monster
Beauty and The Monster is a fantasy/action novel written by GrimmsDePytheLover. It fallows the story of two teens, one a snarky, lonely monster hunter and a shy, lonely monster who become attached to one another despite the differences. Synopsis Young 15 year old Aria lives alone in a magical house on Nakida street. She belongs to a group of people called "Monster Hunters", who, as their name implies, hunt monsters. Aria is a very skilled monster hunter but her only goal is to be a monster hunter. While normal monster hunters are very social, Aria is snarky and sarcastic, who believes a monster hunter should only be focused on there job. 15 year old Logan, on the other hand, is half monster, as his father was a lab experiment gone wrong. He is shy and a bit of a loner, but seemed to make friends easily. His family moves into the house next to Aria's, and Logan desperate to make friends of the supposed girl next door. When Logan and Aria first meet, Logan is at her door surprised that someone lives in that house. Flustered, Logan asks about Aria's parents. She tells him she doesn't have parents, and he feels really embarrassed. Aria notices Logan's hand change, and realizes he's a demi monster, something every monster hunter tries hunt. She slams the door on him and runs out the back door to tell the other monster hunters. The Hunters meet in deepest edges of the woods, where no mortal can find them. Aria explains that she has meet a demi-monster, and the leader of the council tells her that if she kills him, she will be level up the highest rank in the Monster Hunter society. She accepts. In order to find his weaknesses, Aria is forced to spend time with Logan. Logan, unaware what Monster Hunters are, thinks that Aria is just being friendly. At first, Aria only pretends to be friendly with Logan, and the only thing on her mind is hunting him. Over time, Logan develops a crush on Aria and Aria realizes that she's not pretending anymore; she generally cares for Logan. One day, she goes back to the council to report. They ask if she has found his weakness. She replies no, but list everything great about Logan. The leader yells at her, saying she needs to get him, or else she will be expelled from the hunter community. Aria doesn't want to hurt Logan, so she runs away into the forest and stays there. Logan notices that she's gone and runs into the forest finding a crying Aria. Of course, he had never seen Aria cry, as she had always been emotionless around him. Aria, explaining what she has to do, stands up, tears in her eyes, and draws a knife. She starts crying even more and drops to knife, falling into Logan's arms. Suddenly, the voice of the head of the council is heard and an arrow is shot threw Aria's back. Aria finds herself with a strange lady named Arrieta, the first monster hunter. Arrieta explains that Aria isn't really dead, since she herisom is really what makes a monster hunter, not the level of experiance or the color of their jacket. Aria finds her self back in the real world with Logan. Aria becomes head of the monster hunter concil since the other leader was clearly un-fair and Aria still blantley ignores Logan's obvious feelings. The End. Category:Stories